My Hidden Princess
by Princess-of-Magic
Summary: What is life like for the students of Hardwood Wizarding Academy in America? The story of Elizabeth Samantha Epans has begun when she is 11 and is just beginning to attend school. But what happens when She receives information that she has to attend Hogwa
1. Default Chapter

What is life like for the students of Hardwood Wizarding Academy in America? The story of Elizabeth Samantha Epans has begun when she is eleven and is just beginning to attend school. But what happens when She receives information that she has to attend Hogwarts for her sixth and seventh year of schooling. {}= Elle's thoughts  
  
Year One  
  
Elle stared up at the ceiling waiting. {I know that stupid letter is coming today why the hell is Katherine so worried}. Just then a brown owl flew into the room dropping a letter into her outstretched palm. She opened it and read the letter.  
  
Dear Ms. Elizabeth Samantha Epans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hardwood Wizarding Academy. The term begins August 31. We expect your owl no later than July 30th. Have a wonderful summer and we hope to see you soon.  
  
Arthur Smith Deputy Headmaster  
  
She pulled out the next piece of parchment and discovered that it was her supply list. She read it through quickly noting what books she already knew by heart and those she had never heard of because they probably weren't worth a Knut.  
  
~Hardwood Wizarding Academy~  
  
Uniform Three sets of Hardwood robes (they will change color to your dorm colors) One pair of protective gloves (preferably dragon hide) One heavy weight cloak One pair of riding boots  
  
Required Books Year One: Standard Spell Book - By Adnarim Kwashog The History of Magic Complete: Volume One - By Hilda Tohs Transfiguration for Beginners -By Wendy Carmine Magical Herbs and Fungi the Complete set - By Kenwot Epworth The Art of Brewing Potions and Magical Drafts - By Sir Rufus Greendale Everyday Charms - By Zachary Sumter Magical Beasts and Where They Can Be Found - By Stacker Liken Defense Against the Dark Arts For Level One Practitioners - By Henry James  
  
Equipment 1 wand 1 cauldron size three (metal of your choice) 1 set of Scales 1 Astronomy Globe  
  
Note: Students may bring a familiar.  
  
Reading the last note Elle looked at her feet and smiled at her familiar Artemis. Artemis is a White Bengal Tiger that comes from a family of tigers that was owned by the emperors of China and they possess magical powers. While many people wish to own these tigers like a wizards wand the tiger chooses the wizard. Elle had found hers in China when she accidentally apparated there when she was nine, although it may not have been an accident it may have been fate having a hand in her life. Artemis had become Elle's friend and bodyguard since then.  
  
A shrill vice called from the floor below "Elizabeth let me see that letter young lady I know you got it already I just spoke to Arthur" The voice belonged to Katherine Morgan her guardian. Elle had been a baby when her mother had died and left her with Katherine, as Katherine was her mother's best friend and Elle's godmother. Unfortunately for Elle she was friends with Elle's future deputy headmaster and would be informing Katherine of Elle's progress and behavior when they had tea every Sunday. Elle jumped off her bed and ran out of the room with Artemis at her heals. She skidded on the Library's carpet and handed Katherine the letter. Katherine read it over once and then grinned.  
  
"I already told Arthur that you were bringing Artemis he wasn't very please but what can you do," she said with a feigned shrug. She put a hand on Elle's shoulder and continued her thoughts "it looks like we have some shopping to do kiddo, go change out of those pajamas".  
  
Elle giggled looking down at the pink pajamas she was wearing, and ran from the room to change. Artemis sent a look that for a tiger was a grin and Katherine and padded softly after her young mistress. Elle ran back into the Library ten minutes later wearing jeans with a pink t-shirt and matching pink sneakers under her pink cloak. Nodding at Elle, Katherine took her hand as they apparated to Pelion Lane the wizarding market in their town. After handing Elle a card that in essence was like a muggle credit card and went to get her things and Elle's specific things she left Elle after telling her to meet her in front of the wand store at three, to choose the colors of the things she was allowed to.  
  
Elle immediately ran to the robe store Cassidy's clothes, as she walked in a bell rang above her head alerting Cassidy that she had a customer. A blond witch came out of the back room and pointed to a stand for Elle to stand on.  
  
"Your going to Hardwood Elle right!" Cassidy and Elle were old friends. For years Elle had come to Cassidy's mothers store for Cassidy's help and recently Cassidy took over the store as its owner so the pair was good friends.  
  
"Yup" replied Elle as Cassidy started to hem the robes she was wearing. Three hours later Elle was saying goodbye to Cassidy and instructing her to have all her new robes sent to the Manor that she and Katherine live in.  
  
Then came the mandatory shopping that Elle finished quickly then she went into the Quidditch shop. She walked over to a case carrying the latest brooms. She was looking at them for a minute when a girl with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes banged into her.  
  
"Oh Im sorry" said the girl  
  
"That's alright," replied Elle" I'm Elle are you also starting Hardwood this year"?  
  
"Yeah, I'm Carrie. Well actually its Caroline but I hate it so I got stuck with carry". She said with a grin.  
  
Elle laughed " I know the feeling my real name is Elizabeth. Think of the possibilities for nicknames so I thank Merlin I got saddled with Elle".  
  
Carrie giggled in response then turned her gaze to the brooms on display " I think I'm getting once for my birthday from my parents. How about you do you have a broom".  
  
"Yeah" answered Elle nonchalantly "but I think I'm going to get that one". She finished pointing to the one closest to the front".  
  
Carrie gasped "the Thunderstorm. Get out. That's awesome that's the best broom currently".  
  
"I'm not sure I think it will cause too much of a commotion I might be safer with the new Nimbus". Said Elle thoughtfully.  
  
"Uh-oh I got to go. See you at school" cried Carrie looking at her watch then running off. Elle creased her forehead thoughtfully then chose to go with the Thunderstorm. The sales mans eyes popped a bit when a eleven year old girl walked over to him and told him she was going to by the Thunderstorm, but hastily changed his turn when he saw her credit card. After giving him the same instructions that she had given Cassidy she realized it was time to meet Katherine.  
  
Unlike Elle Katherine chose to lug around her purchases so when Elle met up with her Katherine thrust several bags at Elle. Then the pair walked into the Wand shop.  
  
"Hello again Elle" said the ancient saleswoman Mrs. Wandwood "starting school. Finally I can sell you a wand that will actually be used in a school not for whatever Katherine has received permission to teach you from Arthur and then some" said the woman with a wink. "Lets see. Try this rosewood with a dragon heartstring core". Elle gave it a wave and promptly the shop exploded "nope. Try this, nope." After what felt like a hundred wands later Elle was ready to give up and use the wand that she had been using since she could speak for the rest of her life, Mrs. Wandwood pulled a box out of a trunk with a queer expression on her face and handed Elle the wand. "Truluk wood with a Bengal Tiger hair twelve inches, very powerful". Elle gave the wand an eave and a warm feeling spread through her as a rainbow shot out of the wand.  
  
Pleased Mrs. Wandwood said " that will be ten galleons please". After wrapping up her purchase Elle, she ushered Elle and Katherine form the shop. Smiling Katherine took Elle's hand and they apparated back to the manor. Katherine smiled when she saw the mountain of packages that had been delivered and then brought up to Elle's room by the elves, for an eleven year old Elle was extremely materialistic.  
  
The rest of the summer was spent quietly. As usual Katherine would teach Elle spells everyday and soon Elle discovered that she knew every spell in her books plus hundreds of others. It was finally the day before Elle was due to start Hardwood and all her things had already been sent over, Elle was traveling by flue the next day so everything had to be sent early. That night Elle looked around the house for one last time to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything and came upon Katherine crying.  
  
"Katherine" she whispered worriedly  
  
Katherine turned to her with a smile "I've known for years that tomorrow would come but now I just wish it hadn't come so soon". Elle walked over to Katherine and gave her a hug. They stayed like that for several minutes when Elle noticed that Katherine had fallen asleep. Waving her wand Elle moved Katherine to her bed and then went to sleep her excited about the next day.  
  
Elle woke up early the next morning so she took along bath and then dressed. For the first day of school the students weren't required to wear their uniform so Elle dressed in rose-colored velvet pants that were styled like jeans a black blouse and knee high boots and a velvet robe that matched the pants exactly. She and Katherine had picked the outfit a few days before. Katherine came into Elle's room after she finished dressing and looked at Elle for a few minuets. Even at eleven it was clear that Elle would grow to be a beautiful woman. She had smooth straight brown hair that curled at the bottom chocolate brown eyes so dark that at times they look black. Her lips were a rosy red and her cheeks had a hint of color. Elle's nose was what completed the look it was small but not to small, it fit her face perfectly in the years to come people would want her nose. Elle stood in front of the fireplace that would take her to school and hugged Katherine goodbye, then she threw the powder into the flames causing them to glow green and she stepped in with Artemis by her side invisible to everyone except Elle. In a commanding tone she called out "Hardwood Wizarding Academy" and the next thing she saw was the entry hall of her new school. She stepped out of the fire and saw Arthur Smith the Deputy Headmaster. She walked over to him.  
  
"Hi" she said slightly nervous for she didn't know what to call him.  
  
Arthur grinned at her "Hi Elle, call me Professor Smith in public, your going to want to go to that room that says Year One to be sorted into your dorms.  
  
Elle nervously walked through the door. "Elle" called a voice from the back of the room. Elle looked to see who it was and saw Carrie bobbing up and down.  
  
"Hey Carrie" She said smiling at the energetic redhead "did you get sorted yet"?  
  
"Nope not yet" she bounced "by the way great outfit"  
  
"Thanks, c'mon we better go get sorted". She said as she pulled her new friend to the area where the students were taking their placement tests. In Hardwood the students were submitted and exam that told the school their personality then when the student finished the test graded itself and said where they belong. Each student was given a mild truth potion before they began so their answers would be true. Elle took the drink and sat down at a desk and read over the questions before answering.  
  
~Hardwood Wizarding Academy Dorm Placement Test~  
  
Favorite color Favorite animal Favorite place in the world Favorite book What are you most afraid of Talents What are your hobbies What is your wand made out of Have you ever had a familiar? What kind? Where do you live Do you have any siblings What are your future aspirations What's your favorite part of magic ...  
The questions went on like that for the rest of the test the last  
question though was  
  
100. Here are the four Dorms which one would you prefer to be in (as Elle read it she thought about each houses classifacations. Lawton (Chivalrous, cunning, smart,) Kenwat (Brains, friendly) Rilinfin (trust worthy, loyal great friends, hard workers) Hawkarth (Smart, fun, party people, brave, cunning, not too stressed out over work)  
  
She circled Hawkarth. The second she put her pen down big letters spelling out her Dorm as it shouted HAWKARTH. Elle was thrilled it was the house she wanted to be in. She ran over to where Carrie was just in time to hear the paper yell HAWKARTH.  
  
"Yes" cried Carrie "Hey Elle what house did you get in"?  
  
"I'm a Hawk and so are you so come on lets go get our rooms". She cried and took off running. They found the map of where to go on their test papers and found the dorm easily. They went in and found a massive room with couches, tables, bookcases and fireplaces that had one door for every grade the entire room was done in red and silvers. The girls went through a door labeled Year One and they found a smaller room but similarly decorated but it had six doors, each door had a different girls name on it. They went through their own doors and discovered their room for the next seven years. Before she looked around she looked at Artemis who was still invisible and told her mentally it was all right to show her. Then she looked at the room around her. The room was done in shades of pinks. There was a king size canopy bed, a dressing table cabinets a full length mirror on one side on the other side was a baby grand piano a large television with a comfy couch in front of it, on the adjoining wall was a desk with a computer. There were two things in the center of the room a card table and a pool table. Near Elle's bed was a couch for Artemis. A note was floating in mid air it said that the room's colors could be changed if Elle said what color she wanted the things out loud. There was a knock on the door and Elle opened it and Carrie came in. She looked around then screamed. Elle was confused until she realized that she had forgotten to tell Carrie about Artemis. Beckoning Artemis close she turned to Carrie,  
  
"This is Artemis my familiar, she wont hurt you". Carrie walked over to Elle; Elle took her hand and put it on Artemis's head. Carrie instantly relaxed.  
  
"Cool" she whispered  
  
Elle smiled "I know".  
  
"Oh the other girls in our year want to meet you" Said Carrie pulling Elle out of her room.  
  
Carrie introduced Elle to Jasmine, Cynthia, Leonora, and Wendy. The six became very close and were never seen without one of the others from the group. Elle achieved excellent grades immediately since she knew most of the material in advance. Over the course of the year Elle became used to the school. She loved everything about it and was sad when the school year ended but was looking forward to the next year with anticipation.  
  
End of Year One  
  
Tell me what you think and please review. ( 


	2. Chapter 2

What is life like for the students of Hardwood Wizarding Academy in America? The story of Elizabeth Samantha Epans has begun when she is eleven and is just beginning to attend school. But what happens when She receives information that she has to attend Hogwarts for her sixth and seventh year of schooling.  
  
Chapter 2 {}= Elle's thoughts  
  
YEAR 2  
  
{Crazy people} thought Elle as she looked at the food fight brewing around her at breakfast {Oh wait I must be the crazy one as I started it}. Elle was the resident troublemaker at Hardwood but her amazing grades and personality kept her out of major punishments.  
  
Elle ducked a bowl of oatmeal and threw a plate of eggs at the person who meant to hit her with the oatmeal.  
  
"Cease" yelled the headmaster Charleston. "Elle Epans"  
  
"Yes Headmaster" said Elle innocently.  
  
"Did you start this?" questioned the headmaster.  
  
"Well sir, what happened was is that Leonora wanted a role so I tossed one to her but she missed and it landed in Mike's orange juice splattering everyone and one thing led to another and presto food fight".  
  
The headmaster laughed at the logic that had just gotten the twelve year old out of trouble.  
  
YEAR 3  
  
Elle felt eyes on her in the library when she was looking for a spell that could bring snow in June.  
  
"Derek is looking at you again," said Jasmine at dinner the night before Holiday break.  
  
"I heard him tell Michael that he had a crush on you," chorused Cynthia  
  
Carrie laughed "Merlin Elle that's the fifth guy this month, leave some for the rest of us".  
  
Elle laughed "what can I do if guys find me irresistible" she said innocently.  
  
YEAR 4  
  
{Enough of this} thought Elle as she watched her friends pour over witch weekly for the a hundredth time that day. "Would you people please stop obsessing over the Triwizard tournament" she half yelled "its not that big of a deal".  
  
Wendy laughed "Elle would you give it a rest. The guys in England are hot".  
  
"Merlin help me, we are in America not England so would you put the magazine away for the love of god" she said annoyed.  
  
"We do not all have guys lined up for dates like you do Elle" said Cynthia  
  
"I do not have guys lined up," pouted Elle.  
  
"Yes you do," cried her friends.  
  
YEAR 5  
  
"Hey Elle" called Chris her boyfriend from across the hall.  
  
"Chris" she said giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"Elle we have a problem" said Chris worriedly.  
  
Elle backed out of the embrace and looked him in the eye and said " what did you do this time".  
  
"Well the rash powder in Bryon's cloths" said Chris suppressing giggles.  
  
"Yes," said Elle laughing because she realized it was a minor problem.  
  
Chris suppressed a laugh as he got out "well he's allergic to it and it turned his skin into scales".  
  
"No way" laughed Elle.  
  
"That's what I thought until I saw it" said Chris "so movie and dinner in the town tomorrow"  
  
"Okay" replied Elle. The bell sounded so neither of them could say more so with a quick kiss they ran to their separate classes.  
  
The rest of the year went smoothly for Elle and she scored Outstanding on all of her O.W.L.'s. At one point or another Chris decided to break up with her but she felt the same way so she broke up with him first, but they ended up staying friends. Other than that nothing-major happened life was good to Elle, but when she would get home from school that would all change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know its short but I want her to get to Hogwarts without boring you guys to bits. To my reviewers: thank you all and to those of you who choose to be jerks and say that I shouldn't post things that aren't going to happen at Hogwarts did you miss the part where I said she was going to Hogwarts for her sixth and seventh years. 


	3. Chapter 3

What is life like for the students of Hardwood Wizarding Academy in America? The story of Elizabeth Samantha Epans has begun when she is eleven and is just beginning to attend school. But what happens when She receives information that she has to attend Hogwarts for her sixth and seventh year of schooling.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
{}= Elle's thoughts  
  
Summer Vacation Going in to Year Six  
  
"Katherine what the heck is wrong with you" shrieked Elle at her guardian after cornering her in the library. Elle had been home for two weeks and Elle had noticed that Katherine wouldn't stay in the same room as her for more than a few minutes.  
  
"Nothing" answered Katherine testily.  
  
"Yeah right you have been avoiding me for days, what the hell is going on" she yelled.  
  
"Language" Katherine snapped at her.  
  
"Katherine out with it" snapped right back at Katherine.  
  
"Leave me alone," said Katherine getting extremely agitated. "Go buy something".  
  
"Katherine" said Elle hurt, "what is wrong with you this isn't you". When she got no response she said "fine". Then she left the room and went to go find Artemis.  
  
"Oh Elle I hope you forgive me" said Katherine once Elle was out of earshot. "Why didn't I tell you this before"?  
  
By the Pond in the Backyard  
  
"Oh Artemis what is she hiding from me"? She asked her familiar.  
  
Artemis sent her a look that clearly read 'you got me on this one'. Over the years it had gotten that Elle and Artemis had almost formed a connection so that they could read each other's thoughts.  
  
"She is hiding something from me I know she is", said Elle.  
  
Elle couldn't deal with Katherine being so gloomy any more so she took Katherine's advice and went shopping.  
  
Four hours later and seven thousand dollars worth of clothing, shoes, makeup and accessories Elle returned home to find Katherine not at home.  
  
{What the hell is going on with her} thought Elle before going to put away her packages, the houseelves lugging her new things to her room. ___________________  
  
I know this is very short but as I had less than a hour of free time.. If you want longer chapters review please. I want to know if people are reading my story. Sometimes I write for another website and I received many insults on this story so that didn't encourage me to write more. Please review I want to know if this story is worth the effort. 


End file.
